


Repayment

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: In which an offer is made and the aftermath of a refusal is considered.





	Repayment

Rowena was staring into the old mirror hung on the wall when Salazar walked in, his image appearing behind hers on the glass. She turned around to look at the bleeding man who nearly collapsed onto the floor.

She sighed, before walking over to him, and casting a small healing spell. He smiled weakly at her as she draped her midnight blue cloak around him.

"Again?" she asked, quietly.

"Your husband is not a kind man, Rowena," came the reply. "Godric detests me."

She handed him the small vial, which he promptly emptied.

"He does not. Why must you fight with him so? I have seen you rile him up intentionally."

"He interferes in my plans," Slytherin said, distaste evident in his voice.

"Your plans are dangerous."

"Dangerous? They're brilliant! I have a vision-" he began,

"To wipe out all Muggleborns? That is not a vision; it's ridiculous. Why, Salazar? Why would you want that?"

He grimaced, both at the pain from his wound, and her question.

"You'll never understand, my love. What I intend to do, is beyond all imagination. Can you not see it? A perfect Hogwarts, a pure Wizarding Britain, free of all those filthy creatures?"

Rowena turned away.

"You disgust me," she said, knowing he didn't believe her. She hardly believed it herself.

Salazar gripped the bedpost, using it to help himself up. The wounds had all closed now, thanks to the spell and potion, though the pain still remained. He walked shakily towards her, snaking his arms around her waist once he was close enough. He pulled her towards him and whispered into her ear.

"We could do it together. A perfect world, just for us, Rowena. I could use your help to make my plans better."

She freed herself from his grasp and turned around to look at him. His steel grey eyes bore into hers, pleading yet daring her to accept his offer.

She shook her head, without breaking away from his gaze.

* * *

He was seething with anger as he sat among the ruins of the mansion. He was furious at Godric, but it was Rowena that his real ire was directed at.

He loved her, and she knew it. He knew his feeling were not entirely unreciprocated either. Yet, she had refused the chance to build a future with him; a future that could have been everything he wanted.

She had chosen him instead, despite knowing how much Salazar hated him.

Very well. She would pay. They all would. The spell he was creating was nearly complete, and once he cast it, the basilisk would take care of the rest.

She couldn't stand in his way anymore, he thought, just as he began to cast his spell.

He was wrong.

He didn't hear the almost silent footsteps behind him, nor did he realised that their owner was carrying the long glistening sword, until it was too late.

As he lay bleeding on the rough stones, Godric Gryffindor walked away triumphantly, but she stayed back, looking at the man she loved, die as a result of her own actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for The Great School Bake-Off and the Crayola Color Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Midnight Blue
> 
> German Chocolate Cake: 1. Chocolate cake with coconut and pecans (Pairing: SalazarRowena) 2. Dark chocolate frosting (action: planning for something) 3. Coconut and pecans (Object: mirror)
> 
> I have wanted to write this pairing for so long, so this was the perfect opportunity to do so!


End file.
